Monsters
by Kagedsoul
Summary: Being a necromancer and all, death really never bugged Roxy. But when her only friend is snatched away from her by a hive of demons... Well she gets a little crazy. She will make them pay, she will bring her best friend back. This is a story of revenge and equivalent exchange. Demonstuck. No major pairings. TW: Minor profanity and lots of blood and death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The day I met her was the day my life changed but if it was for the better or worse I did not know. Sitting there in my little black dress, tattoos spiraling down my arms and no need for shoes. Who needed shoes when you could float, besides the cool dirt felt nice on my toes. The dirt was my true home, it was the place I had always sort of wanted to live but I was too scared to die. Everyday I wanted to ask my creatures what they had thought of the dirt, if it was as nice as it felt on my toes or if it was just lonely. But they don't ever talk back.

Some people call it bad what I do, I don't comprehend good and bad so I don't really know. I don't know if it's mean or maybe it's not that bad. I wouldn't know. That's what happens when you have the blood of an angel and a demon mixing in your veins. Morals go away, demons always lean towards the malevolent choices and the angels always lean towards benevolent decisions. I lean no way, because I have never been able to feel either.

Pushing my blond hair back out of my face I push those thoughts aside, they don't benefit me at all. I needed to do something more constructive with my day but whenever I tried to think what to do I always remembered I was immortal so time didn't really matter. I could procrastinate for years and it wouldn't bother anyone, especially me. I should be building up my personal stash but that might take a while and I couldn't just be taking those without people noticing.

As my thoughts raced almost as fast as the wind around me I noticed something out of the ordinary. Normally the graveyards were totally quiet but then I heard something odd. I heard heavy breathing come from somewhere by the main gate, I sat hovering mid air, legs crossed, leaning back on my arms somewhere towards the middle of the cemetery when I heard the breath. It was curious, people don't usually show up at graveyards this late at night, three AM was sort of off limits to regular people.

Before I know what I'm doing I feel my bare feet drop down to the ground and I sit up from my previous sitting position, quietly padding over to the entrance. Normally I would have drawn the large butcher knife from sheath on my waist in case it was some sort of demon or hunter type creature but for some reason I don't feel my hands moving down.

It only takes a minute or two to get from the middle of the cemetery to the border, once I grow close to the gate I feel my head tilting. That's weird. It's no hunter or teenager who was dared to stick a knife in a grave or anything like that. It was a girl about my visual age, maybe sixteen or so, just lying by the gate breathing hard like she had just run a marathon. She sat with her back to the gate, head tilted upward and eyes closed. Judging by her clothes she must be running from… No wait, that can't be right. Last I checked there weren't witches in these parts. I feel myself moving closer.

"Hey, you ok?"

She jumps, obviously unaware that I had been watching her pant. Her head snaps forward and our eyes lock. I'm about ten feet away from her, but I can still feel the intense fear radiating out of her bold green eyes.

"Oh my god, who are you?" She looks like she's about to have a heart attack or maybe lunge at me, I decide I need to do something quickly before she passes out or I get mauled.

"Wow, wow just calm down ok. I'm not a witch hunter. I've just hanging out here for a while."

Her shoulders droop a little bit which I am glad for, her fangs which were previously barred disappear behind a blank face. She reaches up to her gigantic round glasses and wipes what must've been a tear from her eyes, and then proceeds to adjust them back in place.

"I… If you say so." She whimpers.

All of the sudden I feel uncomfortable and out of place, not being used to seeing people cry or really living people at all.

"Um…"

"It's just I was… I was running from some hunters and I'm so scared right now." She mutters and begins to cry again, softly with no sign of stopping. Wow this is uncomfortable, gotta make it stop. Hm…

I walk over to her and sit down real close. She starts to shrink back but before melting completely into the gate I hold out my hand.

"You don't have to be scared. You can stay here for a while, I'm Roxy." I give her my most sincere smile.

Looking unsteadily she also pushes out her hand. "I'm Jade."

"Ok Jade, nice to make your acquaintance." I then stand up and start walking out of the cemetery. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go get rid of those witch hunters that were after you."

Jade looked at me like I was mad. Heck, I probably was.

"But there's like five of them!" She squeaked.

"Of don't worry, I got 'em. You just rest a bit, ok?"

As I start to walk away, getting my summoning cards ready I hear Jade's high pitched voice reach through the night.

"Roxy!"

I look back.

"What… What are you?"

Under the black paint I feel my lips lift into a bit of a grin.

"Don't worry Jade, I'm a necromancer and a necromancer always knows what she's doing. Now why don't you get some sleep."

And with that I trudged into the damp night without so much as looking back, leaving the dog eared witch behind me and with only one thought ahead of me.

Those damned hunters would pay.

**A/N: Welcome to my first fanfic ever! This whole thing was actually based on a dream I had that sorta got out of hand. I don't own homestuck or any of it's characters, and I apologize ahead of time if Roxy seems sorta OOC. I also wanted you guys to know I don't really swear nearly as much as Hussie does, so don't worry about finding any F-bombs or anything. It's cool.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade looked surprised when she woke up with those wide green eyes staring into my bright pink ones. She jumped a little from where I had put her down on the coffin. We were in a cemetery after all, if she was going to fall asleep she should have at least gone inside the small mausoleum further in rather than crashing at the gate. I had gotten back from taking care of the witch hunters quite a few hours ago, in fact is was about to get dark again.

"Where am I?" She mutters with a look of bewilderment. Jade's hair is all messy and caked with some dirt and her clothes fare no better. Poor girl, those hunters must have really made her run.

I smile in sympathy, "The mausoleum, you fell asleep at the gate dummy. I brought you in here."

"Oh." Was all she said. An awkward silence ensued for a bit. It had been months maybe a year since I'd last talked to someone who could talk back, social skills were not my forte.

"Uh, you eat right? Are you hungry?" Another bewildered look.

"Of course I eat."

"Alright then let's go get something for you then." I say grabbing her arm and dragging her up from the not so comfortable coffin and out the opening of the mausoleum.

"Where are we goin…"

"A small café just inside town." I interrupt pulling her out the gate and starting down the old overgrown path. Town wasn't even a mile away, after all we were in the cemetery. It wasn't super close but it wasn't an uncomfortable distance either. After a few minutes of speed walking we end up just outside a near empty café, I let go of her and make a wide gesture of "ta-da!", it's slightly rundown.

"Uhhhh…" Jade starts giving me a sideways glance. Ok so it might be more than slightly rundown, but the food is amazing (or at least that's what I had heard) so I push her through the door anyway much to her distress. Much to Jade's surprise the café looked pretty nice on the inside.

"Not so shabby, huh." I smirk returning her side look. She just rolls her eyes with a slight smile and then we sit down. The waitress comes a few seconds later. When she asks what we'll have Jade starts to order a ton of food and I just ask for coffee. After the waitress walks away Jade looks like she remembers something. She then grabs the hat off her head and starts looking for something but soon gives up and throws it back on.  
>"Oh, um. I don't think I have any money." She frowns brushing a lock of her dirt covered hair back.<p>

"Don't worry, it's on me." I flash her a quick smirk and she looks uncomfortable for second. Again that stupid silence returns.

"Are you going to order anything?"

I lift up the coffee cup nonchalantly.

"No." She giggles, "I mean food."

"Oh um, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't eat dear."

"What?"

"I don't eat food, it's not good for my stomach."

Silence, this time not awkward just sorta… Strange. Jade doesn't seem uncomfortable though, that's good I guess. Jade starts asking me random stuff then, I guess she got bored. Most of my answers were plain and simple and accompanied by a motion to the waitress for a coffee refill. Yes, I travel around every once and a while. No, it's not because I want to be an explorer, it's because necromancers are territorial and I don't like trouble with my own kind. No, I'm not weak, what are you talking about? I've been doing this for years. How many? Oh a long time. How old am I? I dunno anymore, pretty old. Being immortal does that to you.

"You're immortal?!" She gasps out loud earning some bewildered looks from the few people in here.

"Jade please keep your voice down."

"Oh, sorry." She giggles a little and then whispers, "You're immortal?"

"Yeah sorta." I shrug, "it's not really a big deal."

"What do you mean sorta." Jade asks stuffing her mouth with the newly arrived potato's in front of her.

"Well nobody is really immortal Jade." She nods, her eyes urging me to continue. "But I'm pretty damn close, I mean as long as I have grip on something whenever I'm killed I'll just come right back."

She looks confused, crap.

"What I mean to say is whenever I reanimate something, so like control dead things like skeletons and stiffs I give them a little bit of my energy, like some of my soul sorta. That energy or soul or whatever will stay with the dead thing as long as I control it. When I want it back I release control and get that bit of life back. If I die I lose grip on the dead and it all comes rushing back and actually sorta reanimated me rather then the dead. Get it?"

Jade still looks pretty confused but she just shrugs and smiles with a loud "Whatever!" And we again grow silent, listening to the sound of the café around us. Clanking dishes and mutterings fill the silence. The pauses aren't really that bad anymore, actually they're kinda comfortable. Jade again is the one to break the silence, she gestures with her head to my arm tattoo's.

"So what are those all abou..."

"Equivalent exchange. Ok Jade, your turn to talk for a while." I give her my signature smirk and readjust the hood on my robe like dress. Well, robes if you count the whole no arms and wearing pants under it. But whatever. "What brings you here little witch."

She stops devouring the meatloaf for a moment to swallow the chunk she had been chewing.

"Well I'm here to visit someone." I feel my eyebrow raise.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She giggles. "I'm looking for my brother."

"Oh, that's cool." I down another cup of coffee, and then hold up the cup slightly while making eye contact with the waitress. She comes back and refills my cup for the seventh time.

"Good lord Roxy, how do you drink so much of that stuff?" I smile.

"Well, I could be drinking worse things." She laughs.

"Yeah, I'd hate to imagine you tipsy." We both laugh and continue talking, some of it is important and other bits just ended in us both laughing hysterically. The night wears on and we stay until the waitress kicks us out ten minutes before closing, although I suspect she was just nervous I would drink them out of business.

We start heading back to the graveyard and much to my surprise Jade links arms with me.

"You know Roxy, for hanging out with dead people you aren't half bad. Besides I think it's pretty cool to have a friend that can talk to the dead." She keeps talking and I hope she doesn't notice me staring at her in disbelief.

Friend.

She called me her friend.

Huh. It's been years and years since I'd had an actual friend but thinking about it we did pretty much fit that description didn't we?

As we walk back a warm feeling starts filling me up.

_Friends_. I smirk.

That night two unlikely friends walked back into the graveyard laughing, little did they know that slit eyes watched them closely. The lurker licked her black lips nervously, while quickly checking a page of one of the many tomes she always carried. That was what she needed. One witches heart, and it was as good as hers.

**A/N: Thanks again for taking a look! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. This chapter was more setting up some stuff that will happen soon, sorry if it was a little dry! Oh and just to clarify for those FMA fans this isn't a cross-over story, sorry. Roxy just likes the principle of equivalent exchange. Don't forget to fav/follow/review, they bring me joy x) **

**See you again soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sewer isn't as bad as people tell you. Sure it smells like shit but it's not like I expected any different. The long tunnels and networks of drain pipes and opening had become my home, I hadn't known any different. It was among the foul smelling water that I made my home. In a part of the wall tucked away you can find an opening, inside that opening is a fairly normal looking home if you can even call it that. It looks like something straight out of the ninja turtles, I know but it's wicked anyway. There's only one entrance into the hive and it's about a half a mile out from the first entrance back to the surface. That's where I am now, taking this… This… Well hell if I know what it is, my sister had just dropped a bomb on my mental health.

I am now the lowly demon staring at my sister in horror at what she's just told me I'd thought she was the smart one in the family, but evidently I'd had been wrong. She looks so confident through those pursed black lips and cynical smirk. I can't believe she'd even think about this, she's nuts and she needs to see someone about this whole immortality obsession. I could care less that she wanted to live forever, that's her choice. No, I cared that she was willing to get herself killed over a _chance _to live forever.

"You can't be serious Rose, this is ridiculous. It's dangerous and honestly really stupid." I blurted after she had told me her plans. Rose thought she could just waltz up to the graveyard, kill the witch, cut her heart out and eat it, gain immortality and go on her way. What a load of crap.

She just shifts her weight and looks at me through uncaring eyes. It's the same kind of look an annoyed person would give to a little child. "David I've already made my decision. I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing but your words won't change my mind."

"ROSE." I say trying to keep my voice calm, saying her name through gritted teeth. If my eyes weren't hidden behind shades she could appreciate the killer glaring. "She's staying with a NECROMANCER. Do you need me to spell it out?"

"I'm aware of the fact and the risk involved. But I will have the witch's heart." Rose's tone doesn't change, she sounds quiet, uninterested and maybe slightly annoyed at my concerns. "I'm sorry you don't agree David, but you really can't stop me."

The truth of it was I can't stop her, she isn't more powerful than me when it comes to battle but she does hold a lot more sway in our hive. There's not too many of us, maybe fifteen at most but Rose is one of the top dogs and I… I'm just the lowly demon, I only have authority over John and he isn't even a demon. So if this came down to it, she would just tell the others I'm trying to stop her and they would restrain me. Because when princess Rosie says yes it doesn't matter what I say. The hive supports her ambitions to live forever, they don't care about the risks like I do. So when she starts walking away I'm not really sure what to do. I kinda just shrug and hope she doesn't die I guess. It's her funeral, I'm her brother not her father. I don't have any sway or power over Rose.

She's about to climb up the latter to escape the sewer when I feel my deep voice start to grumble.

"Rose." She stops infront of the latter to give me her attention but doesn't bother to look back.

"Please don't do this, I have a really bad feeling about you going to that graveyard." Rose scoffs and begins climbing up the latter before I can even finish. There's a ray of light as she opens the entrance and climbs out but it is smothered only a few moments later when she pushes it back in place from the other side.

I start walking back to the hive after shoving my hands in my pockets.

It's her funeral.

* * *

><p>Back in a certain graveyard, hidden inside a small mausoleum not too far from the edge of town I perched on the edge of a coffin most comfortable. Sitting across from me is a dog eared witch, also enjoying the comfort of a coffin. I am now the extremely amused necromancer who just found out that Jade had never seen someone transform before.<p>

"Roxy! Please just do it one more time!" She whined stomping her feet with a huge grin on her face. My grin was equally wide, it was hard not to smile when she was around.

"Ok, ok fine." I laugh. Gathering a little bit of energy I focused and spread my arms muttering the incantation under my breath so quiet I didn't even think Jade with her dog ears could hear it. Next my skin felt a little tingly. I looked down at my hands and sure enough they were slightly wrinkly, I could feel the globs of makeup now coating my face and a new stiffness to my bones. I smiled at Jade and she was jumping up and down.

"You look JUST like her! Ahhhhhhh! I didn't even know necromancers could do that!"

Mustering my best southern bell voice I tried to mimic the waitress from last night. "Sweethart you ganna run us out of coffee or what." The spell worked perfectly and I looked just like her, my voice copied her pitch although my tone was a little off. I'd have to work on that.

It had been only a week since I'd met Jade but her being there had changed me. If someone had told me a week ago that I'd be mimicking a mailman for standup comedy, well I might have just added his body to my collection. But last night the mailman cloak had been our source of entertainment. Everything had just changed. Jade said she was more herself now, she said she usually just laughed and giggled most of the time. I shrugged at that, laughing seemed foreign to me a week ago but now I'm all too familiar with the joy and stomach pain it brings.

Yesterday I had also showed her my book of summoning cards. My summoning cards holds and preserves bodies I collect. It's nice in a pinch, I don't have to run and dig up somebody from a graveyard and I can still keep the corpse moderately fresh so they weren't all bones and rotting flesh. One drop of blood on whatever card I want equals one body of any kind I had collected. I liked to call it my body book, Jade thought that was morbid and pretty terrible, she actually found the whole thing pretty morbid and terrible but in the end I think she understood. We just agreed not to talk about the summoning cards in the future.

After the two of us calmed down Jade began talking about her brother, where she was from and how she became a witch. It was all pretty new to me but I just smile and nod. It had been so long since I'd had anything close to a friend, so even if she decided to ramble on I still wanted her to think I cared.

Jade kept talking until her stomach growled and stopped her mid-sentence.

"Oh." She mumbled, not even bothering to finish the story about messing up her brother's hair indefinitely. Jade looked from her stomach to me and giggled.

"I think I'm hungry."

"Gee Jadey, really?" I smirked and tried not to giggle with her.

She hopped down from the coffin she was sitting and brushed off the back of her gown.

"You want to come to the diner with me?" She asked, buck teeth showing at her slight grin. "I bet that waitress would love to serve you more coffee."

I roll my eyes. "Oh come on Jade, do you want me to get kicked out for drinking too much?"

"Can they really do that?"

"Uhhh. Idk, I guess we'd better find out."

Jade flashed me a smile as she starts heading for the passage out of the small mausoleum. Each step she took kicked up dirt, after only a week of staying here her ruby shoes were looking pretty dingy. When she was at the door she looked at me expectantly.

"Well Roxy, you coming?" She quizzed.

I bite my lip for just a moment, maybe this would be a good time to ask her.

"Hey, you know I was thinking…" Jade's ears perk up at the sound of my more serious tone. "Well, you know necromancers move around sometimes like I do and…" I twist the end of my skirt anxiously, ugh. What's taking so long? Spit it out Roxy! "Well whatever, here it goes. Jade you're the coolest person I've met in at least three hundred years. Do you wanna come and travel around with me?"

Jade looks surprised, maybe even shocked I'm not sure. "I know witches usually travel around too right?" I blurt. "We could just explore and be the coolest best friends, a witch and a necromancer, nobody would suspect it. Uh, shit. Best friends? Where did that even come from. I mean, I consider you my best friend but you probably have other, better, friends than me and uh…" She's staring at me with a slight smile and relaxed face while I stutter on and on. When I stop I look at her expectantly.

Dang it my social skills really suck.

There's silence for only a moment before her sing songey voice rings out.

"Sure."

My ears perk up. Wait what?

"Roxy you saved me when you didn't even know me. I have no doubts that you are a good person… Even if you keep a book of dead bodies which is sorta weird." She mutters with a nervous laugh and side glance. "But all in all I would love to travel and explore with you." She smiles. "It will be really fun! And you are sorta my best friend too, even if it's only been a week."

Words can't express how happy I am. My smile must be scarily large. Jade's sitting there with a calm expression and I look like an idiot about to burst with excitement. I leap up and give that witch a bear hug.

"Jadey we are going to be the best of besties!" She giggles.

"Watch out world!" She squeaks, "Roxy and Jade are coming your way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I had some creative block for a while there but it's gone now so this story should update regularly. I'm thinking Thursday would be a good day. Anyway, please remember to review, fav and follow! It means the world to me. See you next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After the bear hug and the maniacal giggles subsided she leapt over to the door and muttered something about being really hungry. I follow her out the door and we walk happily to the little café. We talk for a good hour or so as she gobbles down some sort of soup and I drain all the coffee pots in the place, my eyes search anxiously for our favored waitress.

"Oh hey Roxy."

After searching a moment longer and finding no such lady I turn back to Jade with pursed lips. She giggles.

"You ready to head back?"

"Sure thing Jadey." I smile and we both get up, I figure we're going back to play more charades or something.

As we were heading out the door the waitress finally appeared and gestured for me to talk to her. I sighed. Tonight could be a long night.

"Hey." I grab Jade's shoulder as she walks out the door. She turns her head slightly.

"I think I gotta take care of something."

Jade whines at my words, she must really be looking forward to charades. It was funny how her personality could shift back and forth like that, she's like a puppy. Totally content one moment and then whining at the first sign of distress. I can't but giggle just a little at her mood swings. After a moment of the puppy dog distress eyes she finally sighs and starts walking back through the graveyard. It's a bit windy out and her shiny black hair is reflecting the moon.

"Ok fine." She spins around and looks at me shaking her head. "Buuuuuuut I'm going back to set up for a nice long game of monopoly. See you soon Roxy!" She chimes before skipping off towards the graveyard.

I roll my eyes and just wave a hand at her in defeat and turn back to the waitress before realizing and spinning back around to yell, "Jade we don't even have monopoly!" But she was gone so I step inside instead, letting the door bang behind me, shivering a little at the harsh winds.

* * *

><p>The wind sure is cruel tonight, I feel my claws tugging not so softly at my cloak. It's past midnight and I've been waiting all day in anticipation for this. It would just be too easy. Sneak into the graveyard, check. Make sure I've got my wands and some knives, check. Wait for the witch and cut her heart out, … No such luck yet. But soon, very soon.<p>

I am now the purple eyed, black lipped demon with a plan. A damn good one too, simple on the surface yes but it was the best opportunity I'd ever have to get my long coveted immortality. I do not know when the witch and necromancer left the graveyard but it was taking them a long time to return and I was getting rather annoyed with the wait but I suppose that was my fault. The crystal ball had told me when I needed to leave but I left earlier in the day anyway. Why? I wasn't one hundred percent sure as to why, the only reason that comes to mind is dealing with David and he didn't even try to stop my like I had expected. It had been an easy departure.

While I take a moment and readjust the hood of my dusty black cloak I feel another presence grow near in the darkness, my heartbeat quickens and I quickly duck down further into my hiding place. That is to say, a small clump of trees just outside the graveyard. After my initial inspection of the site I had realized that the two were not in their usual dwelling amongst the tombs. That had made some complications, I didn't want to be trapped in the middle of a graveyard with the threat of a necromancer appearing any moment. If I was going to fight a foe that powerful it would be I, Rose Lalonde, who gets the jump. Not them. So I settled on hiding outside the gravesite, only a few hundred feet. The clump of trees gave a great view of the distant lights coming for the city not too far off, it also featured a great view of the path to and from the graveyard. It was perfect for my purposes.

The figure that walked up was alone and still back a good two hundred feet, I feel my shoulders slump. It wasn't my prey, there were two in that party. But after closer inspection a smirk grows on my face. It was the pretty little dog eared witch shivering in the wind. She was all by herself tonight.

It was all just too easy.

* * *

><p>It takes a lot longer than I thought, the waitress is giving me some bullshit on how unhealthy my coffee drinking habit is and how I should stop and no, the company wasn't losing that much money on my business, coffee isn't that expensive, she's just genuinely worried about my health.<p>

I am now the slightly annoyed necromancer walking out of the café. After making sure to thank the over concerned waitress a few times for thinking of me and assuring the woman that I wasn't going to overdose on caffeine she finally let me go and I'm try to catch up to Jade. But by now she would be back at the graveyard realizing to her green eyed horror that we had no bored games and the whimpering would commence and she would mope, _again. _The thought made me sigh but with a slight smirk.

After taking one step outside and immediately regret it and wish I could run back in. The night has grown downright frigid and it feels like a tornado could be brewing with all this wind. As I start my trek back the only things I can see is that which is bathed in the light of the full moon and my breath which clouds as soon as it hits the cold air. Because I don't want to freeze my ass off I start jogging, figuring I'll get there sooner and maybe even keep a little warm. It goes without saying that not choosing to wear sleeves today (or anyday really) was a bad decision.

Besides the weather it's actually a nice night. No sirens coming from the city, no dogs barking at nothing, no planes fly over head disrupting the peace. It's all tranquil, almost to an extreme. I feel my stomach twisting knots at the thought and quickly shake it out of my head, jogging quicker.

Almost there. Just need to jog up the little hill.

Getting closer.

Another five hundred feet or so and...

Wait.

There was someone directly ahead walking toward me in a pace even faster then my own. I didn't recognize the figure, it was cloaked with it's head down. It had been walking back from the graveyard but upon noticing me it stopped dead in it's tracks. I hear a voice swear under it's - no her breath. That was with out a doubt a female voice, maybe a slight accent? I couldn't be sure. She was completely bundles up, her hand were even wrapped tightly in her covering, her face was all wrapped up in the cloak save for her eyes which shone purple in the night. Not a bright purple but not a dark purple, no her eyes were an unsettling shade that rested in between the by her eyes she was scared, no, _terrified_ of something. From seeing that brilliant shade of purple I knew this wasn't actually a girl that faced me, but a demoness.

She didn't say anything to me as she rushed by but I could have sworn I smelt blood amongst a flowery scent that masked her. My first impulse is to turn around and question the fragrance but when I look back she is gone. My brain feels fuzzy, it had been a long time since I had dealt with any demon and I don't really remember much about them other than the fact that they tend to be on the more malevolent side of business.

I shrug my shoulders, who cares. Jade had probably scared the sad little demon off with some magic, she looked freaked out and Jade was a witch after al... **Oh shit.**

My heart skips a beat.

No no no no no no no!

I feel my legs moving faster than before, then running forward. The smell is distinct now, a metallic unpleasant odor that was previously masked by the wind but couldn't be contained in close proximity. The smell of blood was strong.

Sure I hadn't dealt with demons in a long time but I did remember something from my reading and experience. Something about immortality, something about witches.

No.

My heart drops.

Curled in a small pile on the ground about a hundred feet from the graveyard is a black haired girl, her round googly glasses are broken a few feet to her left. The scent is heavy here and the moonlight reveals large reflective pools of liquid around her. My legs feel like lead as I inch forward not daring to breath, tears threaten my eyes and there's a pain in my chest that feels like a pound of bricks. But it couldn't be as bad as the chest pain that Jade had felt.

My knee's drop to the small path right in front of Jade, my eyes examine what little they can in the darkness.

Her chest. Her chest has a hole in it where her heart should be. The demon stole her heart.

That monster stole my best friends heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry Jadey :C Decided to put this chapter out a day early so it wouldn't land on a holiday. Thanks so much for the fav's and follows, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Numbness. That's the only thing I feel. Nothing.

The world seems to melt away until it's just Jade's body and me. She's growing cold, cold and dead and there's nothing I can do. Jade was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. For the first time I can remember tears began to stream down my cheeks, salty bitter tears. If only I had gotten there sooner, if only I had been there a few minutes earlier I could have stopped Jade's death. I could have saved my best friend from her end. But I didn't.

I didn't.

I knew she was gone, she had no heart to beat and she was cold but somehow the fact just wouldn't register. I was crying but I didn't feel sad or angry or remorseful. I just felt empty. I felt like I had before I'd met Jade. I felt like a shell with no spirit, a body made of flesh but with nothing inside. This feeling... This feeling was indescribable.

It's a good hour of sitting there watching Jade's body. I almost expect her to get up, to start laughing again. But I know this won't happen. Not after what that monster had done.

My brain clicks.

That _monster._

A growl bubbles forth from my throat, a sound that my throat probably shouldn't be able to make. A prickly feeling fills my stomach and I clench my fist. The emptiness is replaced by something else, something far more appetizing, something I had never truly felt before that very moment.

Rage. A blistering uncontrollable rage that shook my entire body and clenched my teeth.

That demon had done this to my best friend. That demon cut my best friend's heart out. That demon took away the closest thing I had ever had to family.

I get up and quickly open my body book and place a spell tag on her forehead causing her to disappear and take up a page in my book. This wasn't something I'd let go, this wasn't something I'd forget, this was something I would repay. I feel my legs begin to move as I get up and start back down the hill before stopping for a moment to open up my body book again. I take a look through the various pages and pictures of corpses trapped inside.

_Bats. No, that won't work. Horses, nah. Dogs._ I pause. _Maybe, but that doesn't seem quite right. _I turn the page and find exactly the creature I am looking for.

_Dire wolf, that will do._

A smirk to myself while walking down the hill towards the town not far ahead. the wind is heavy and lashes out as if reading exactly what I'm about to do.

It's time I repay the favor.

* * *

><p>A grin, a grin that so rarely graces my face makes an appearance. It's done. I had done it, and I had done it well. Everything went how I had planned, the witch was no match for me. I was too quick and too smart for her to even pose a threat. She didn't even seem to want to fight even when her life was on the line. How pathetic.<p>

I am now the extremely pleased demoness trudging through the night back to my home. Immortality was mine and it had been so simple. I couldn't wait to see the looks my fellow demons would give me. Dave would be shocked and ornery when I tell him, "I told you so!" Karkat would grumble and complain that I was bugging him, but secretly the nubby horned troll would be impressed even if he would never admit it. Gamzee would say something along the lines of, "Wow, what a miracle sis!" John would be happy for me but also quiet because he didn't like death of any kind. He understood that demons had to eat, but if it came to something outside of feeding he'd be tentative to accept it and that made me sad.

As much as I hated to accept it I really did care what John thought. It made me sad to think that he would be perturbed by this development, even if it meant I was now immortal.

I shake the thought off after narrowly avoiding walking into traffic. The light was red and I let out a sigh pulling my cloak tighter around my body. It was going to get light soon and luckily the wind has started to die down just a little. The light goes green and I walk across the road to the alley way I usually go home through. I make my way quietly to the sewer entrance and slip in without leaving a trace.

As I'm making my way down the rusty old latter a thought comes to my mind.

_Oh shit. The necromancer._ I stop at the bottom before shrugging my shoulder and walking to the hive chuckling a bit.

_At least I left her the body._

* * *

><p>"Rise, come to my aid." I whisper in a raspy noise letting the blood drip onto the spell tag I had selected at the top of the hill. The tag began to flutter and glow, I blink my eyes and next thing I know large red eyes are staring into mine. I let a sad smile make an appearance on my face.<p>

"Oh yes, you're perfect."

I am now the girl who had lost her best friend and just summoned a dire wolf in her memory. The thing was huge, besides his large crimson eyes you could see a distinct shine embellish his fur. He had huge paws and teeth, but it made sense. This wolf was as big as a horse and much, much more deadly. He would be the beast to help me get my revenge and ultimately bring Jade back.

After summoning my new friend it seemed reasonable to name him, that's at least what Jade would have done. It took a while to think of something when thoughts of vengeance are swirling in my brain but eventually I came up with something. It might have been stupid but he was just an oversized dog so I don't think he'll care.

"Hey there boy." I pat his head with a face free of emotion. "You're going to be known as Monopoly now."

The wolf looked annoyed. Guess he was smarter than he looked.

"Yeah ok fine, I'll just call you Mono." I grumble and sigh. He looked satisfied enough I suppose as I take a seat on the cold grass.

"Ok Mono, here's the plan." His ears perk up almost exactly how Jade's used to. A pang of sadness and guilt swept through my system. "We're going to do exactly what that demon did to us."

Mono tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"She took my only friend from me, so I'm going to do the same to her. I'm going to take all her friends from her and make her feel exactly how I do now."

My voice is beginning to raise a little and I can feel my eyes glaring at nothing in particular while I continue patting Mono's head softly.

"We're going to kill everyone she loves boy." I say looking the wolf in the eyes. "Were going to kill all of them."

I wouldn't know for certain but I'm pretty sure that Mono smiled at that last part, at least as best a canine can as I get up and begging my path forward to the town. I wasn't going to wait for this. I was going to get my best friend back. I was going to break hell lose on somebody's hive. All I have to do is find them.

The sun is beginning to rise.

I smirk, this seemed like a good day to get revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry this is a bit late! I really meant to write it sooner but it just didn't want to happen. This is one of the shortest chapters I've written in a long time, so next week I promise to give you something nice and lengthy. As always thanks for reading and please remember to review/follow/fav =3!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pacing has been a bad habit of mine for a while now, that and adjusting my shades. I was doing both just outside the hive. Rose had just gotten back with that sarcastic triumphant smirk on her face, _ugh._

I am now the red eyed demon who had just been told "_I told you so!_" about fifty times in this last hour alone. She'd been fine, she had gotten what she had wanted like usual but I just can't shake the feeling that something was incredibly off.

As soon as Rose had gotten back from her endeavor she had sat down on one of the old couches we had lying around. Soon a good half dozen demons had gathered around and sat next to her, some on the floor and some on the couch as she had begun recounting the tale. Karkat had just looked pissed as usually, Gamzee was overly impressed with her story, Kanaya was nodding with a small smile on her face while had stood back a ways away from everyone leaning against one of the concrete pillars. Cool kids don't sit on the floor, besides I wasn't overly interested in how she took out a witch but more that she had come back without so much as a scratch. John had smiled politely when she offered for him to come over but he had politely declined and moved to the sleeping quarters instead. Death had always made him squeamish, maybe because he wasn't one of us really.

I mean he was one of _us,_ just not one of us. Uh... He's not a demon, he's just a regular old human. Well that's what we thought anyway until we figured out he's not really regular. Most humans can't use magic, John can use some. He's nice to have around if there's a hot day or in any instance where you'd need a nice breeze. But that's pretty much it. That's really all he can do and it's sad. The day Rose and I found him he had been kicked out of wherever he had learned magic because he was such a screw up with no potential. So of course I saw him as fast food, Rose actually felt something in her cold heart and insisted I not eat him. Long story short he ended up coming back to the hive with us and my brother decided to make him our watchdog.

Turns out the kid had some nice observational skills, plus he could get places we couldn't because of his human blood and windy (errr... breezy) thing. But I still thought his best feature was making sure nobody got a heatstroke in the summer.

After John left the room Rose told the story about a dog eared witch who hadn't expected anything when she attacked her. She talked about how easy it had been and how she wanted to go hunting tonight to test out her new immortality. While she was going on and on as usual when a thought struck me.

"Yo Rose, what about that necromancer?"

She stopped talking and looked back at me. Rose tilted her head to the side for a second before simply stating, "She wasn't there." with a smirk.

That was when the bad feeling started burning it's way through my stomach, fast forward a few hours and I'm still walking back and forth in thought. They had kicked me out after Karkat bitched long enough about my pacing and they told me to come back when I was done. They being Kurloz and Rose primarily. Kurloz had been the sorta leader for a while now but he only communicates to Gamzee, Rose and Muelin whenever she's around. The hive decided that he was the best choice after my brother had passed on and I got to hand it to him the guy was devoted. I dunno if I'd have bitten out my tongue after being captured, I mean we had gotten him back and everything but he was never quite the same.

But whatever, mistakes had been made then and I didn't want to make any now. The fact that Rose hadn't encountered the necromancer was probably a good thing, but for some reason it didn't feel like it. It's kinda like in Shrek when he goes to save the princess or whatever but he didn't slay the dragon before getting her so they had to hightail it outta there while being chased by a fire breathing angry lizard. Yeah, this whole thing's giving me the same vibe. Something was off. Something was coming, I could feel it.

My feet move back and forth automatically.

I guess I'll just have to wait.

* * *

><p>A giant canine with a nose for the supernatural was the best familiar I could have chosen for the job. Mono was doing a good job of picking up the she-demon's trail. It was daylight now but the sun wasn't doing much to heat up the air, it was still as cold as last night.<p>

I am now the extremely uncomfortable necromancer who is out past when she should be and running around town in broad daylight with a giant dog who's trying to sniff out a murderer. The daylight is straining my eyes, I never come out this time of the day. It's bright and doesn't cloak my presence at all. At least I had the good sense to throw a coat with a hood over my shoulders to hide my ink before we actually entered the city. Didn't want people thinking I was dangerous or anything like that, not like Mono's looming figure was really helping that image. We had decided early on in my vendetta that we should stick to the alley ways so we don't attract too much attention. This wasn't a tiny city, there were people walking around and attention is the last thing I wanted. My goal is stealth whenever possible.

We'd been walking a while when Mono stopped and whined to me.

_Damn, he's lost the trail_.

I bite my lip in frustration seizing the moment to lean against one of the brick walls that made the alleyway. My thoughts swam, ugh what now.

Hunters, I could always go the hunters. But then again that might not be the best idea, I was still considered a supernatural being. They might not take kindly to my kind. If worst came to worst I could always summon more canine dead to try and find a new trail but that would just attract attention. Attention was something I couldn't spare.

As I'm considering what to do a growl vibrates through the alleyway. I jump a little and take a glance at what's making the sound. Mono's deep growl turns into a snarl and I see clearly what's upsetting him. Just outside the alleyway a large cat like body scurries over to the next street over. I follow quietly while patting my familiars head trying to calm him. She's not actually a cat, she just sorta moves like one and has a tail. Her black hair bobs a little bit as she slinks down this alleyway, she doesn't see us but we're close enough that Mono could lunge at her easily. She looks over her shoulder quickly allowing her eyes to dart as she goes down one of the entrances to the sewer.

_Well, she's not very smart_. Was the firs thing that came to mind, we were close enough she should have sensed our presence but didn't. My second was her eyes. They were pretty, a beautiful sparkling green.

An unnatural sparkly green. A green that could only belong to a demon.

I smirk and head towards the entrance.

_Looks like we've got ourselves a trail._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for disappearing! I owe you guys a lot more stuff to read than this small chapter, but I've had some family issues with the holidays so it just didn't happen. Over the next few days I'll try to make it up to my readers, thank you for bearing with me. As always thanks for reading, favs, watches and of course reviewing =3!**


	7. Chapter 7

Well it's about freaking time.

I am now the extremely hungry demon who still has a bad feeling in my stomach but at this point I might just be hungry rather then worried. I don't really know anymore.

Kurloz had just given Gamzee a series of strange looks which caused Gamzee to jump off his place on the couch.

"Hey friends." He proclaimed drowsily, "It's all up and time for a huntin' party. My wicked brother here says he only wants a few of us going over and leavin the hive tho."

Gamzee sits back down with a lazy smirk, he obviously didn't have any plans to go. While it was the nature of a demon to go hunting it wasn't always convenient. There was a lot of arguing, people were hungry and on edge. After a good half hour of shouting over a bunch of other idiots we finally decided who was going to hunt. It was a well mixed group of people who went out often and people who's names had finally been called. Rose even with her newfound popularity had been selected because she rarely hunted, she was pretty good at it but didn't go out to kill much. Karkat's complaints could be heard for miles, the dude never left home if he could and he's not a happy camper to be leaving now. John looked squeamish after Kurloz had pointed to him, the guy didn't even need to eat flesh but he was still getting thrown into the mess. The fourth and last member of the hunting party was admittedly the most attractive person our hive had to offer. Cunning, charismatic and had a great personality too. I joined the other member of the hunting party by the door, really who else did you expect? Oh hey, did I mention this insanely attractive demon is humble too? What a guy.

We go to leave a few minutes later but before I'm out the door a big figure blocks the door. I groan, it's pony man. This is going to be fun.

"What do you want Equius." I deadpan hoping it's enough to make him not talk to me. He leans against the entrance with a troubled look, at least I think he does. Even if they're necessary for his seriously freaky face, his glasses block out most of his emotion. I mean this guy seriously needed them, like even more than I do and I have freaking _red eyes. _Dude needed to get some sleep or something because nothing should be weirder than red eyes.

"Strider did you hear me?"

I snap out of my thoughts to look at the big man again.

"Huh?"

Wow, I should win an award for my eloquence.

"I asked if you had seen Nepeta."

"Nope, not since I saw her with you." I mumble. It was hard to understand why or _how_ that girl put up with him. She was really sweet and sincere, a little weird with her whole cat obsession but overall a lot more normal than the guy who sweats while watching my little pony.

"Hm... Alright then. If you see her be sure and come to me." He stepped out of my way and I rush through the opening as fast as my legs will let me. That guy is seriously creepy, I'll never understand why Nepeta likes him so much.

All of us are moving down the sewer to the exit. Rose is discussing strategy with Karkat while I'm walking next to John who looks nervous. I can't help but feel sorry for the guy, Kurloz was just being an asshole sending him with us and he knew it. John would be expected to kill people and I honestly didn't think he was capable of that. The guy was soft and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Yo John."

He looked up at me with this pitiful look.

"Yeah, what is it Dave?" He muttered while trudging forward.

"Don't worry to much about tonight, just let the three of us handle it and try to keep up, ok?"

His only reply was a quick nod and then his head was down again.

God this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>She walked for what seemed like hours, the whole time she just kept talking to herself. Every now and then the cat girl would let out a little giggle and I would feel a pang of guilt and sorrow. The giggling and smiling reminded me of Jade, it was hard to believe she was gone even now that I'm trudging through the sewers during the day time.<p>

I am now the tracking necromancer and the hunt is afoot. Mono is making things way more difficult than they have to be. He's a big doggie and big doggies make big noises at big kittycats and I'm going to be in big trouble if he doesn't cut it out. So far I've had to muffle his growls before they could be detected by the cat girl at least five times. It was getting annoying.

Her voice echoed of the stone walls of the sewer while little drips coming from the storm drains echoed out. The cat demon had been talking to herself about some other red eyed demon. From what she's shared with herself it sounds like the guy is a real killjoy but she thinks she "still loves him and better just keep trying!" I roll my eyes, how does a creature with such a short lifespan have time for shit like that?

The cat girl who I believe was named Nepeta (or at least that's the name she had used for herself during the lovey dovey pep talk she gave herself) quieted down. Mono also fell silent as we walked deeper and deeper along the damp bricks. Nepeta started to be more cautious, masking the sound of her footsteps and checking over her shoulder more often which made my mission a lot harder. Give it another half mile or so and she stops.

There's something off about the place she's stopped at. There seems to be a large pipe, much bigger than a person but still not big enough to walk with a straight back with a steady dripping flow off water coming from it. The tube itself looked normal enough but there were clear as day runes surrounding the entrance to the tube and a soft glow laid upon each rune. The cat slipped in the tube and began scurrying down it.

Mono began growling again almost as soon as she was out of site and I knew this was the place I was looking for. I take a few steps closer to the runes, inspecting them carefully. I had to suppress a laugh that threatened to escape my black lips, these runes were downright _pathetic._ They looked impressive, yes, but there wasn't much magic infused into any of them. Whoever had put these spells here had only put them here to scare hunters and creatures without the ability to sense magic. Anything that could detect magic would laugh just like me.

My familiar was still growling, I take a moment to pat his head to get him to shush. Demons were ahead and stealth would be more important now than it had been in the city. I can't take any risks, I wouldn't let a single one get away from me. That she demon had taken everything from me so I was going to take everything from her. I might not be able to feel right and wrong or have a conscious, but I know what equivalent exchange is. This was her punishment for her crime, she would pay for what she did to Jade.

Without a second thought I climb into the pipe, copying Nepeta's earlier movements and begin to slink into the tube. I feel the spell runes activate but nothing happens, no wait. That's not true. I feel a quick breeze plays with my blonde hair for a moment and then it's gone. Ugh, these demons really needed to fire their spellcaster, it almost hurt to see magic abused like this. I slink down the pipe before I hear whining from the entrance I came from.

"Mono, be qui..." I started to whisper.

He whined like a puppy and batted his eyes. What a baby.

"You'll fit, come on boy."

More whining.

"I'll turn you back into a rotting corpse if you don't get over here." I hiss.

He reluctantly inches forward towards me and I begin to focus on getting through the pipe again. It's only a minute of half walking half crawling before I begin to see a soft light. We'd found the hive. Before moving any further I went through my mental checklist one more time.

_Mono?_ I glance back, the big baby was still giving me a look. I couldn't really blame him, he looked like a giant marshmallow trying to fit in a hotwheels. I just shake my head. _Focus Roxy. Uh... Weapons, right. Body book? Check. Melee weapon? _I mumbled some words and summoned my wakizashi. It wasn't as big as a katana but that also meant it wasn't as heavy either. I wasn't a big girl, this sword was the perfect size for me. Originally I wanted a gun but after a close encounter some years go I realized no matter how many bullets you have you can always run out. _So melee weapon is a check._

I continued down the pipe until I could sense their presence. The presence of the demons, they couldn't detect me but I could feel all of them. There were a lot of them, this would take a lot of work. I could detect the faint energy of the she demon that had killed my best friend, but that's all it was. Faint, she wasn't in the hive but this was where she called home. That was for sure.

A smirk spreads across my face, I shrug off my coat to reveal my tattoos and I unsheathe my short sword. Looking back at Mono I nod and begin inching forward. _Ten feet. Now five. _I can see them now, lounging around. _Two feet, and now._

My feet move automatically and I let out a war cry as I jump from the shadows.

Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D I got another chapter out this week! This chapter is dedicated to Spy of Influence for the super sweet review! You made my heart smile =3 Next update is going to be really great for those of you who like action, it might be a day late as it's going to be Christmas but I'll try. Thanks to those who have fav'd, followed or reviewed! Seeing those messages in my email makes me do a small dance lol.**

**See you next time!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**TW: Lots and lots of blood and death in this chapter, I hope you're not squeamish.**

* * *

><p>I kept repeating her name in my head. <em>Jade. Jade. Jade<em>. Over and over in my head as the world seemed to blur. Time had seemed to slow down and I was seeing in red. I hadn't even thought about a plan of attack when I had jumped out but it soon came apparent to me. Kill was the only plan I needed. It took only a second before I realized there were a lot of them in this room, their heads began to turn as they tried to get up from where they were sitting. My sword was raised above my head as I jumped, Mono close behind.

I am now the blonde flying through the air with rage in my eyes.

My sword came down and green rich blood splattered my face and arms, the sound of the sword passing through her flesh rang out softly. She screamed only for a moment before the light left her eyes. Just like that in one strike she was dead. One down. The hive exploded in screaming at that point, my stealth had allowed the first kill unhindered but the rest would be more difficult. The loudest scream came from a huge demon who had his eyes covered, he didn't even bother pulling out a weapon. He charged. A purple eyed demon about five feet from him had pulled out his clubs and began advancing as well. In one fluid motion I bite down on my hand and whip out my body book quickly ripping out five or six spell tags. I smear blood on the tags and sling them at my attackers and watch as beasts tear free of their magical bonds. All kinds of beast, dogs, crows, large cats and even a bear emerge to face them.

I turn away and dash to the other side of the room, my minions ripping into the flesh of my attackers. This side of the room is larger and has more prey for me to take. Five demons with their weapons drawn advance on me. I dodge out of the way of a telekenetic beam that goes off from one of the demons in the back and raise my sword to a bronze one who is just a few feet away. He nearly earns decapitation for his stupidity of charging blindly into battle but my blade just nicks his throat after being forced back by some kind of magic. Red eyes glare daggers at me from the back on the group, her emery hair swirling uncontrollably as she lifted a couch with her magic and chucked it at me. My feet lead me away from the hurling projectile. I duck down to avoid a blue beam of light. A demon with short hair and red sunglasses emerges from the back sword in hand. She slashes at my face as I panic and step back. That was too close. I didn't need them knowing I was immortal too early in the fight.

Barking range out behind me and I duck again as Mono goes flying into the red glasses demon. He crashes with a force big enough to hear some of his target's ribs crack under the pressure. She lets out a scream as I'm left dancing around trying to avoid the telekinetic beam, force push and flying blue blasts. The latter slashes into the flesh of my left arm and I let out a scream. Pain and panic rings into my ears. Mono jumps up and tackles the she demon responsible for my pain. Her dice fall to the ground with a shriek and Mono goes for her neck. Cobalt blood splatters the wall behind her and a chocking sound goes as quickly as it comes. CRUNCH. Another scream pierces the air as the red glasses troll tries to get up only to be splattered with more of the blue blood. Two down.

"YOU FREAKING BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" She shrieks. I jump past her and slash at the red eyed demoness. She pushes me away before I get the kill. I feel my back heat up and a sob escape my lips and a searing pain overtakes my back. The mustard eyed one got my back with his freaking laser eyes. I hear the sound of a loud manly cry ring out from the other side of the room where I had released my animals. I didn't have the time to look for the cause. A sword slashes my bad arm again and I am the one screaming again. Red eyes was going for another slash when I brought up my wakizashi, narrowly avoiding death. My back was screaming and my left arm was about to give out. It hurt, everything hurt. _Jade. Jade. JADE_. I pushed myself up to slash her blade out of the way and tackle her to the ground letting my fists pound against her face, my blade forgotten on the ground next to me. An animals cries accompanied by the sound of bones breaking behind me. The purple eyes and sunglasses must've been holding their own.

" Thiit!"

More barking and the ground shook as Mono pounced and started tearing into the flesh. Red eyes screamed and threw a couch into Mono. A whimper escaped his lips before he crashed into the wall. The floor was covered in yellow, I felt pride in my familiar. Glasses struggled to get free under me but I kept punching until finally picking my wakazashi up from the ground and ending her struggles. My sword slid through her neck and the turquoise began to seep. Three and four down. I sneak a glance back behind me to see the sunglasses demon full out brawling with the bear and the purple eyed clown getting his ass handed to him by the dogs. He was covered in blood and swinging randomly. My attention snapped back when the red eyed girl used her telekinesis to snatch up the red sunglasses demon's sword. She sent it flying into the seared place in my back.

My vision goes white.

"Damn." I mutter falling onto the corpse of the turquoise blooded demon.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't they stopping!" I sob rushing forward to Gamzee and Equius, not daring to look behind me at the carnage. "Why won't her creatures just die already!" I thought a necromancers power only worked until they died, then their magic was done. I guess I was wrong.<p>

I am now the sobbing red eyed demoness who had just seem some of her best friends murdered in a matter of two minutes.

"A... Ara..." Squeaks somebody, I spin around scared it could be the necromancer but it's just Tavros. He's huddled against the wall unmoving like he had been since that bitch had nicked his neck. He had done nothing but sit wide eyed as his friends were murdered.  
>"Get up Tavros." I growl rushing over to him and attempting to lift the guy up. He didn't budge an inch, just sat with his arms wrapped around his legs shaking with tears in his eyes.<p>

"GET UP DAMN IT."

He didn't even look at me, I scream in frustration and ignore the coward. Moving past him and rushing over to my friends to help. The animals were beaten and bloody but still fighting, they were undead after all. I take out my whip and start working on the animals, claws and teeth biting at me the whole time. It takes a scuffle with a small dog before I realize that the big dog is gone. I spin around and look, no sign of him. A sinking feeling fills my gut as I look above me to see fur and fangs leap at me.

I stopped feeling the pain after the third bite.

* * *

><p>No. It didn't seem real when Aradia hit the floor with the wolf on top of her. It didn't seem real when her blood spilled onto the brick floors of our home. It didn't seem real when Gamzee finally toppled over from all his wounds. None, none of this seemed real. I can't move, can't walk over to Gamzee to try and keep the dogs from biting at him. I can't move to go and try to help them. I'm paralyzed with fear.<p>

I am now the brow eyed scared shitless troll sobbing to myself. I couldn't do anything could I.

The other demons who hadn't been close to the entrance of the hive were running forward, I could sense them in the brick corridors that made up our home. Some where close, others would still take time. Why was this happening? What had we done wrong? Was this because of Rose or was it all our fault for being the damned in the first place?

My arms wrap around my head as it beat like a drum. I cover my ears trying to erase the sounds of death all around me. I had to do something! I couldn't just sit here. But... I'm scared. I gulp and clench my fist. No. I won't let this happen. I slowly lift my head up and open my eyes, ready to get up and fight or at least try.

Huh that's weird.

I feel a stinging in my side, it continues to stink deeper and deeper. I whimper looking to my side to see brown drenching the floor. Out of my side was a small blade, attached to that blade was...

No. That can't be right.

My eyes grow heavy, I don't even have the energy to scream.

I could've sworn she was dead.

* * *

><p>My entire dress is covered in colors, well at least the parts that aren't torn to shreds from all the damage. I pull the blade from the body of the useless brown eyed kid and stand up slowly. Regeneration after dying really sucks, the places on my back and arm that were once injured are now healed but they still hurt. I crack my neck not wasting a second before dashing towards the last one in the room. The rest are getting closer, I'd have to be fast.<p>

I charge towards the one who previously had sunglasses, he'd managed to crush the bones of most of my summoned creatures. They were useless now, I growl in unison to Mono who is also running towards the blue eyed demon.

He's quicker than he looks. He slings the corpse of one of the undead dogs toward me. I dodge quickly as Mono pounces at him. There's an ear splitting crack for a moment as Mono falls to the ground, his neck snapped from the impact of a large fist. I gulp, fear pulsing through my veins. This demon could crush me with one touch. I dance around my fallen companion and swing hard and true at his abdomen. He's still trying to catch his balance so the hit lands true. He doubles over. I take the opening to put a slash in his back. He grabs my leg throwing my balance of before I can slice through him and I fall to the ground. For a split second I am scared he'll break it but he is stopped by the bear coming down on his back. No scream from him, just a grunt. I tighten the grip on my blade and lop his head off.

The next moment is a mix between panic and accomplishment, panic because my companion would not be getting up and I almost died a second time today. Accomplishment because now there were... I surveyed the room counting up the corpses that had stacked up in only about three or four minutes. Seven. What a lucky number. Seven down, god knows how many to go.

My back still ached and my arm was still shooting pain but I pushed myself forward to Mono's corpse. Quickly I trapped his body in a spell tag to reanimate later, at the same time I grabbed another tag which would be quite useful from my book and summoned the creatures trapped inside. Snakes wound their way up my arms and my body. I smirk knowing this next part shouldn't be as taxing.

My legs feel like lead but I ignore it. _Jade. Jade. Jade_. I push on, from the main entrance to the corridor further in. Footsteps are echoing, the place is no bigger than a hallway but that wasn't a bad thing. It would be so much easier than trying to fight seven demons in a large open space like the last brawl.

Thirty seconds pass to the sounds of hissing snakes and they're here.

* * *

><p>Eridan and Kurloz had the good sense to tell Feferi and Meulin to hide out until the coast was clear, and if my senses are right things were bad. It had been an average day, granted everyone was a bit hungry but other than that nothing was different. Out of nowhere it seemed screams had begun to ring out from the main room of the hive, it was a few moments later that I sensed one of our lives being snuffed out. And not much later another and than another. After the screams started I did some screaming of my own, trying to alert Kurloz to the death. He came running and was about to head off towards whatever lied ahead when he turned around suddenly and bolted back in the room he had come from. Eridan must've hurt the commotion because he came out of his own room. A moment later Kurloz came back, this time toting Meulin who was completely oblivious to what was going on. Kurloz signed to her to go with Eridan and Eridan took her to his room where I suppose Feferi had been also.<p>

I am now the concerned jade eyed demoness who is stroking her chain saw while running through the corridors. Kurloz is by my side looking more grim than usual. As we race on I feel more and more of our hive being snuffed out and my heart sinks. I can't detect anymore demon presence as we get close, they're all gone. Kurloz can't sense it, I'm the only one who can but there is another power. A strong power that is burning with hate. I can feel it coming towards us.

It's only a moment and we finally come face to face with that hate.

* * *

><p>Oh my god oh my god oh my god make it stop. Please just make it stop! Something had attacked the hive today, I didn't know if it was a hunter or a glubbin monster but it had hurt a bunch of my friends. I knew as soon as Eridan shoved me in his closet and told me not to come out until he came to get me that something was up. A few seconds later and I found Meulin sitting next to me as Eridan rushed out the door.<p>

I am now the princess who can't stop thinking about her friends, hoping their all safe.

But I knew that wasn't happening, I knew my friends weren't alright when I heard Kanaya's chainsaw start up. It revved and shrieked out the door and down the hall, I knew something was very very wrong. It wasn't until I heard a scream and the chainsaw stop that I knew I was going to die today. It wasn't until Meulin finally got tired of waiting and rushed out that I knew all our hive would be destroyed today. And it was when I heard foot steps walking over to the closet that I knew who my killer was.

She opened the door abruptly and just started. I wasn't sure what I saw in her pink eyes, something between pity and rage. There was a snake at her wrist that hissed and twisted itself around until it was looking at me. In the commotion I hadn't thought about grabbing my trident, but now I wish I had.

One more pitiful look and it was done.

One more look and her blade was tearing through my chest.

At least I'd be with my friends.

* * *

><p>It was done. Twelve. All of them gone. I don't know what came over me, the fuchsia blood just looked... Innocent, she didn't seem like a demon on the surface. She felt human. That hesitation... I wish I could have felt bad for her, but I can't feel that at all. My work here was done. For now. I'd just have to wait for the purple eyed demoness to show up again. I knew this would hurt her but I wanted to make sure I got all of her friends. Everyone she cared about before I let her off. See her try to live with the guilt that her actions had led to all this. I could hunt them down now, even with all the pain and gaping stomach wound that the chainsaw lady had given me, I knew I could still take her and whoever she was with.<p>

But it may just be better to let her hurt for now. Yes. Give it time to sink in before I pay her debt back in full.

My feet shuffle out the small room, down the hallway where the older purple blood, seaface and chainsaw demon lie in their eternal slumber. The jade one had been a challenge, she was good. The seaface demon wasn't very difficult, he was full of rage. The hardest had been the mute demon, he had magic that a demon shouldn't be able to get his hands on and it had nearly cost me my head multiple times. But I came through, I always do.

When I'm at the tube I initially entered the hive through I took one look back before crawling through.

This was a good day.

* * *

><p>We had just got back to the sewer, thank god, after one of the stupidest hunts ever. Karkat's idiocy never ceased to amaze me. I mean seriously who yells at the guy who's trying to shoot him. The dude didn't even move out the way he just yelled at the guy until Rose and I saved his ass.<p>

I am now the annoyed demon coming back from a weary hunt. It was nice to get out, but there really is no place like home. My stomach had felt a lot better since we started hunting, I figured out that I was probably just overeacting. Rose was right, there really wasn't anything to freak out about. So what if the necromancer wasn't there when she killed the witch? Boo fricken who. She wasn't there so she couldn't know who killed her anyway.

Huh I wonder if Equius ever found Nepeta? The thought struck me as odd but we were pretty much back to the hive by now. As we got closer though something seemed off, the pipe came in sight and I immediately recognized the spell runes but they weren't glowing anymore. I shrugged it off, none of the others seemed to notice anyway. Rose was still blabbing on to John about some magical factor of blah blah blah nobody cares. Rose begins to crawl through the pipe and we boys follow. When we get to the hive she stops.

"Oh my god."

Her voice sounds small and I panic, something was wrong.

"Yo Rose, can you keep it moving sister?"

She slowly crawled into the space and I heard John gasp and stop, and than Karkat's "WHAT THE HOLY HELL" rang out. Finally it was my turn to crawl through.

"You guys need to stop trying to scare me because it really doesn't work so you can just quit your..."

A sob escaped my lips, my cool kid facade shattered. They were dead, all around a rainbow of colors.

They were all dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um... Merry Christmas :/? I decided to put this out a day earlier since I won't be home tomorrow. Sorry this chapter is a huge downer, lots and lots of death. It had to be done though, I hope you enjoyed it as much as one can with all that murder. At least there's still four of them right? ... Well anyway thanks for the reviews (guys those things are like my drug) fav's and follows! I appreciate everyone, have a happy holiday and see you again next week!**


End file.
